Conventional chewing gum generally includes gum base, water-soluble flavoring and water-soluble sweeteners, for example, various sugars and/or artificial sweeteners such as sodium or calcium saccharin. Such gum initially provides a desirable strong sweet taste which declines rapidly during the first 3 to 5 minutes of chewing to a very slight perceptible level of sweetness and flavor. The result is that after about 5 minutes of chewing all that remains in the mouth is an essentially tasteless wad which provides little in the way of flavor, aroma or sweetness. Furthermore, chewing gum which depends upon the water-soluble forms of saccharin for its sweetness exhibits an undesirably strong sweet taste initially accompanied by an objectionable medicinal and/or bitter after-taste. Accordingly, there clearly is a need and long felt want for a chewing gum which possesses long-lasting flavor without the undesirable medicinal and bitter after-taste which normally accompanies chewing of gum sweetened by the soluble saccharin salts.